


Sugar cookies

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Series: Helsknight story fics. [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: but it is there anyway, not meant to be, songfic kinda, waving though a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Hels decorates sugar cookies and that brings back painful memoriesplease let me know if I need to add any warnings. idk if I should.
Relationships: None
Series: Helsknight story fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sugar cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumbotNGrianLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hermitcraft Oneshots & Stories (Requests Open)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331844) by [GrumbotNGrianLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/pseuds/GrumbotNGrianLover). 



After Hels had woken up, he was in his so-called “punishment,” lying in bed. It wasn’t punishment, but Wels liked to call it that. Hels was just glad to be out of the nether, as now it reminded him more of his prison than anything. Hels sat up when Wels walked in, bringing sugar cookies. Hels was confused because Wels had brought piping bags full of red, black, and purple frosting, along with some small bags of blue and white with the sugar cookies.  
“Hels, broth'r, I hath brought thee some sugar cookies to dec'rate if 't be true thee wanteth.”  
“1st, why must we talk like we are in medieval times? It is 2020, jeez. 2nd, do you think I’m 5? Well, you’re right sometimes.”  
Wels just laughed at that and handed Hels the cookies and frosting. He then replied  
“Art we not knights, Hels? Wherefore not speaketh liketh it is 1500?”  
Hels didn’t reply to that, as he had started to “decorate” the cookies. He mostly just put frosting on without thinking. He smiled. He began to decorate one of the few square ones. Hels put blue frosting all over the cookie, then added white lines to make a window. Hels didn’t realize what he had made, then thought of the memories from the prison.

I’m waving through a window.  
It was dark, but not cold. He had been in there for who knows how long. His stomach was hurting from no food, and his small water supply was low and evaporating quickly. He wanted out, but no one came. Nobody cared about him.  
After snapping back, he realized that Wels was still there, and his eyes were wet. To hide this, Hels ducked down to concentrate on another cookie. He put red frosting on it and drew black lines over the red to simulate iron bars. He went back into his mind.

Will I ever make a sound?  
He was sitting down, and his stomach was hunting more and more by the minute. He heard soft wooshing, but never anything closer. He had given up hope. Why did he have hope in the first place?  
He snapped back and realized his face had swelled up, and his eyes were even wetter, and Wels was still there, so he covered his face and worked on another. This cookie was a circle, and as Hels started to decorate but couldn’t help but cry. He felt someone rub circles on his back. He stopped crying and began to breathe stuttering breaths. He quickly calmed down. Wels backed away to give him space, but Hels wanted him there. Hels looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. After seeing this, Wels came back and rubbed circles on his back again. Hels knew, somehow, it would be okay.


End file.
